Our First Year
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: 10 sniplets into the life of Spinelli and Maxie's first year as a couple for 10 settings
1. Night Club:Monsters Ball

**Our First Year**

**Ok this is a series of one-shot pieces for the Live Journal community 10 settings... Each chapter is based and set in a scene prompt and will be about Spinelli and Maxie. I don't own General Hospital and any resemblance to anything else is purely coincidence. Special thanks to Tammy for helping me out with this scene you totally ROCK girl.**

--

_TITLE: Monsters Ball_

_SETTING: Night Club_

* * *

She deserved to have a good time on her birthday especially after the horror show that was the Black and White Ball. That is how she found herself in the middle of Catacomb during its annual Halloween Bash.

Music blared as the petite blonde stood in the corner of the room adjusting the wings of her costume while looking out at the bodies dancing on the floor deciding that tonight as a birthday present to herself she would move on and find a new man.

Running her hands down her side and smoothing out the short bumble bee dress she let out a sigh as she headed out under the blinking strobe lights.

--

She was defiantly the center of attention as she moved on the dance floor her body grinding against the men dressed in an array of costumes from scary to sexy though she really didn't care. Subconsciously Maxie Jones wanted to invite him to come, ask him to be her date. But Damian Spinelli was supposed to be her friend, her best friend at that and she didn't want to compromise that.

--

"Can I get you a drink," asked a guy dressed as Elvis smiled at her.

Maxie shrugged. She was twenty two and wanted a good time.

"Sure, why not."

Telling him her order she watched as he moved away and began to move her body some more to the music when a site caught her eyes from the fog filled doorway.

Underneath the black lighting she spotted a male figure entering the club. His dark hair was slicked back and he was dressed as a sexy vampire and her borrowed heart was melting as was most likely all the other ladies in the club at that moment. However it seemed like he was summoning her as she was instantly caught in a trance and pushed her way through the crowd and fog to meet him face to face.

As she arrived in his proximity she looked into a pair of enchanting hazel eyes and she was left breathless. No, this was not who she thought it was her mind had to be playing tricks. It had to be the lighting, the fog, the consumption of alcohol though she didn't think she was that drunk yet.

"Spinelli," she mouthed as he didn't say a word. He simply took her hand and led her to the floor.

Their bodies moved as one as the music pounded on. She didn't even know he could dance, especially like this.

--

She watched him inhaling the honey sent of her perfume and place his hand on her cheek. She wondered to her self when did he get so confident, so hot, and so perfect.

"Happy Birthday Maximista," he whispered into her ear in a smooth seductive tone.

She smiled thinking it was well past midnight by now but she'd take his gift.

--

Elvis showed back up by now and smiled at her.

"I was looking all over for my queen bee."

Maxie took the drink from him and smiled as she watched Spinelli's saddened facial expression.

"Thank you," she replied as he still stood there, "oh I'm sorry were you waiting for something."

"Well yea I was hoping you would want to dance with me."

"I'm sorry; I was just killing time till my boyfriend got here."

Elvis looked at Spinelli and smiled realizing that the vampire was no competition for him.

"Well if you change your mind."

"I'll look for you."

Elvis smiled and walked off causing Maxie to take Spinelli back onto the floor.

--

They danced some more into the late hours of the evening.

As the night ended Spinelli looked into her icy blue eyes.

"Did you mean it back there, am I your boyfriend."

Maxie smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek.

The young man felt a rush and knew that this was the start of one hell of a ride with his Maximista.

--

**THE END**

**Look out for more scenes coming soon**


	2. Hospital:Traditions

**Our First Year**

**Ok this is a series of one-shot pieces for the Live Journal community 10 settings... Each chapter is based and set in a scene prompt and will be about Spinelli and Maxie. I don't own General Hospital and any resemblance to anything else is purely coincidence.**

--

_TITLE: Traditions_

_SETTING: Hospital_

* * *

**DECEMBER 2008-**

Removing his hands from the pockets of his jacket he entered the lobby of General Hospital. Why had she wanted to meet him there on Christmas Eve he had no clue. He had wanted to spend his first Christmas with the woman he loved sitting by the fire sipping warm cider at his Granny's in Tennessee but Granny called telling him she had plans with some of her friends from the community center and it would be best for him to stay in Port Charles which he was doing.

He looked across the lobby and spotted her dressed in a long white faux fir trimmed overcoat smiling at him.

He still couldn't believe that Maxie Jones was all his but she was. Ever since that time on the catacomb dance floor on Halloween Night, though they were still keeping it secret for their own good.

"Hi," she said walking over to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Greetings my little snow angel."

She smiled as she removed the black beanie from his head and began to fix his hair.

"Merry Christmas Spin," she replied, "I'm so glad you could come here."

"May the Jackal enquire as to why you find it so important that we spend our first Christmas here, is there something wrong? It's not Alyssa is it?"

Maxie shook her head thinking of Robin and Patrick's little girl that was born just days after their adventure at the club.

"Alyssa's fine."

"Then is it your Uncle Robert, did he have a relapse."

"No, everything is healthy."

He gave her an inquisitive look. Even the Jackal PI well versed in the forty nine sacred rules of crime solving was lost.

Taking his hand Maxie simply smiled leading him to the elevator and up to the pediatrics floor moments later. As they arrived he noticed it set up as Santa's Village of sorts with animatronics reindeer a tree and music blearing from small speakers. If you didn't know where you were you would have sworn it was the mall and not the middle of GH.

"This is unexpected," he said looking at her as her face lit up.

"So I take it you weren't in town your first Christmas here."

'Nope, I had only been here for a month and decided to go back to visit Granny seeing as I really didn't think Stone Cold or the Blonde One wanted me to intrude then."

Maxie nodded thinking how the past year they wavered tradition because of the deaths of Emily and Georgie though personally she would have thought that they would want to do it more in their honor.

He watched now as a group of children came into the area with nurse Mir and a few other medical professionals that Spinelli had recognized from his many trips to the hospital as a visitor and a patient.

"It was always a tradition, the big Christmas Eve party here at GH," Maxie said to him, "being on elf duty was always a right of passage."

"Elf duty."

Maxie nodded.

"Dressing up as one of Santa's elves. When I was a younger Emily and Elizabeth would do it then as years passed Georgie, me and Lulu would..."

A tear fell down her cheek as he wiped it with the cuff of his jacket.

"I miss her; I can't believe it's been over a year."

"I miss her too; anyway you dressed as an elf."

"Embarrassing right."

He wanted to tell her that he thought her as an elf was kind of hot but he didn't want to be too forward so he simply nodded.

"Yea, embarrassing...so anyway who gets the daunting detail this year."

Maxie shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean Kristina is still too young so I rely don't know."

They say and watched as suddenly a couple of unknown teenagers from Port Charles High entered the area as elves along side Nadine Crowell dressed as Mrs. Claus.

"Ok," Maxie said whispering to him, "So this is either the part where Santa comes to give the children gifts or the Christmas Story is read I'm kind of muffled."

Spinelli nodded as Jasper Jacks sat down on the big red chair on the side of the room holding a bible.

"I guess it's the story," he said as Maxie nodded and Jacks began to read.

"You know that was always Alan's job...man I can't believe all these people are dieing it's just so wrong."

"I know Maximista I know."

"Promise you won't die on me."

"The Jackal gives you his word."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as Jax continued to tell the story of the Nativity to the children.

When he was finally finished the sound of bells filled the area as Matt Hunter entered the area dressed as Santa and Maxie let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"That," she said.

"You mean the deceptive doc as old St. Nick."

Maxie nodded.

"Though I think it was all his girlfriend's doing."

"Girlfriend..."

"Nadine."

"I thought the Nobel Nurse liked the Princely One."

Maxie just shook her head as she stood up and began moving away from the area.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled and motioned him to follow her which he obediently did.

Suddenly they stopped in a corner where a sprig of mistletoe hung.

"You did this on purpose Maximista."

She grinned.

"Maybe I did."

"But wouldn't a form of PDA mean..."

"That I want the whole world to know that I'm in love with you."

He nodded as she grinned.

"Well it is tradition so what business does the Jackal have to deny that."

He smiled placing his hand on her smooth cheek and leaned in to kiss her right in the middle of the hospital in front of the eclectic audience of friends, foes, and strangers that they had yet to meet.

"Maxie," her father's voice suddenly rang breaking them out of their blissful moment.

Maxie and Spinelli grinned at the commissioner knowing that their secret wasn't so any more.

"Hi daddy," Maxie said.

--

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed this installment...2 down 8 to go**


	3. Jail:Wrongfully Accused

**Our First Year**

**Ok this is a series of one-shot pieces for the Live Journal community 10 settings... Each chapter is based and set in a scene prompt and will be about Spinelli and Maxie. I don't own General Hospital and any resemblance to anything else is purely coincidence.**

--

_TITLE: Wrongfully Accused_

_SETTING: Jail_

_--_

_January 2009-_

"You made a big mistake," Maxie said from inside of a jail cell. She knew she was taking a risk by dating an associate of Jason Morgan but she was expecting more of a bullet graze and less of an arrest. Then again this wasn't something of a mob relation but more of his side job of Jackal PI. This is what had caused her case of mistaken identity, she was trying to help her man out by posing as a lady of the evening and now she was in it deep.

"You made a mistake," she repeated as she tried to pull down what small piece of fabric she had on trying her best to cover her body, "I'm not a hooker I'm the Police Commissioner's daughter."

Nothing.

She was so going to kill Spinelli for this that was if her father didn't kill her first.

It was in that moment that Detective Lucky Spencer entered the area and looked into the cell at his former lover and dealer dressed into a scrap of deep purple fabric and high purple heels. Her normally short blonde hair was covered by a poofy wig that would make any country music singer envious. It was a look her boss and mentor Kate Howard would greatly disprove of he was sure of it.

"M-Maxie," he questioned.

"Lucky thank god, can you get me out."

Lucky blinked a couple of times as he continued to gawk at her.

"Please don't do that."

"I'm sorry it's just."

"Just what haven't you ever seen a hooker before…not that I am a hooker."

Lucky stood in silence. Truth be told he had at one time almost lost his virginity to a hooker once upon a time ago but he was in no position to tell the young blonde.

"What were you doing then on the elm street pier if you weren't soliciting yourself?"

Maxie bit her lip.

"You see…"

She began to explain however she was suddenly interrupted.

"Fear not my darling Maximista," Spinelli said running into the area of the PCPD where this was all taking place, detective David Harper hot on his heels.

"Spinelli thank god, please tell Lucky that I was not soliciting myself, and tell him I was only assisting

Jackal PI."

Both cops looked at the young man dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a plaid overcoat.

"The Maximista is correct, she was just helping me try to bust some cheating husband, I know it's not glamorous or anything but it beats being Tec support for Stone Cold for the rest of my life."

Lucky just nodded.

"Please guys, please let me out before my dad sees me."

"TOO LATE," Mac Scorpio bellowed as he entered the scene looking at his girl before shooting the young hacker the death glare.

"I have a right mind to toss you in there with her right now."

The younger man looked at the stern and serious look of the commissioner and suddenly he tensed up fearing for his life among other things.

"Please sir…it was never the Jackal's intention for this to happen."

"Well what was your intention Spinelli, for my daughter to wind up picked up by some stranger in a back alley, to find her dead in the morning. I just lost Georgie I can't loose Maxie as well."

"I would never let any harm befall your daughter sir."

"Really, then why do you continue to work with Morgan…to constantly put yourself in situations harmful to my daughter?"

"B-but sir."

"But nothing."

"Dad," Maxie said finally speaking up again from the other side of the bars, "I'm a big girl I can make my own mistakes."

"S-so dating me is a mistake."

"I didn't mean that…I meant…well I'll explain later the point is."

Mac let out a sigh. He knew Maxie would not back down and Spinelli was loyal to a fault. This was one battle he defiantly wouldn't be able to win.

"Ok, I will give you ONE more chance Spinelli."

"Deepest Gratitude Com--"

"Let me finish, I'll give you one more chance Spinelli IF you leave the mob AND stop this PI thing."

Maxie looked at him wondering what he'd say. Would he give up his life, his job, his friendship with Jason to be with her?

"You don't have to answer him."

Spinelli nodded.

"Yes I do and I the Jackal was actually thinking that his knowledge of the forty nine sacred rules and the inner workings of the underworld could be an asset to the Police Academy."

"The Police Academy," the others said all looking at him in shock.

He nodded.

"So long as my terms are met."

"This is NOT a negotiation."

Spinelli ignored this.

"First off I may continue to date your daughter and secondly I will NOT I repeat NOT relay any information that could possibly bring Stone Cold or Mr. Corenthos Sir down."

Mac looked at his officers and then into his daughters cool yet heavily made up blue eyes.

"Fine," he said with a small hint of defeat in his voice.

Maxie's face lit up as she suddenly looked over at her father.

"Um can I be released now guys…or at least get some cloths around here."

The men let out a laugh as Spinelli removed his coat and slipped it through the bars to her.

"Thank you," she said as Mac went to get the keys.

--

**The End**

**7 more…hope you enjoyed**


	4. Restaurant: My Funny Valentine

**Our First Year**

_Ok this is a series of one-shot pieces for the Live Journal community 10 settings.... Each chapter is based and set in a scene prompt and will be about Spinelli and Maxie. I don't own General Hospital and any resemblance to anything else is purely coincidence._

--

**TITLE: My Funny Valentine**

**SETTING: Fancy Restaurant**

--

_February 2009-_

He placed his hands in his pocket as he entered the Metro Court restaurant trying to wipe the perspiration off.

He let in a deep breath wanting to pinch himself as he let reality sit in. So much had changed from this date last year where she was hesitant of opening a present from her late lover which would later turn into a valuable clue despite trapping him in the sewers. Now here he was gone were the Smokey black and white dreams in his mind and in its place the pleasant reality of having Maxie Jones as his girlfriend.

He watched her enter the restaurant in a stunning designer number which she 'borrowed' from the closet at the crimson office.

She smiled as she got to the table taking him in dressed up. Each and every day was a pleasant surprise with him.

"So Damian, what do you have planed this evening?"

He grinned his brilliant white teeth glinting under the lighting. Oh how he loved it when she called him Damian, not Spinelli, or Spin or her new nickname for him Cadet Jackal but his god given name. It made him feel special.

"Well m'lady," he said in a falsetto European accent causing her to melt a bit, "I thought we'd start out with some wine and perhaps an appetizer of some sorts."

Maxie smiled as one of the waiters suddenly arrived placing a bottle of fine wine aged to perfection at the table.

Holding the glass up to his lips he smiled.

"To us."

"To us."

--

The couple sat and engaged in small talk about Maxie's day at the office and reminiscing about the fact that allot had happened since the previous year and how they hadn't seen anything yet though they hoped this time the changes would fare more pleasant then tragic.

Suddenly a soft melody began to play as his eyes locked upon hers. The music was slow and romantic as he grinned.

"May I have this dance Maximista?"

She grinned as she took his hand.

"Yes you may."

Getting up they headed to where other couples were dancing.

As she allowed her to wrap his arms around her she felt safe in his embrace.

They were lost in each other, on the dance floor when the soft sounds of singing filled her ears.

Looking into his deep eyes she watched his lips move causing her to smile. She admitted she had heard him sing before however hearing his sweet seductive voice singing specifically to her and her alone well just was the best thing.

Letting out a moan she leaned over giving him a kiss on his cheek as he continued.

"What was that for," he asked as he stopped singing along.

"Do I need a reason," she replied.

He shook his head wondering now why he was so nervous before she arrived when being with her was so natural.

Heading back to the table dessert had arrived.

Picking up a chocolate covered strawberry he held it to her pink lips trembling as they brushed his knuckles.

He let out an awkward laugh which caused her to smile.

"Before I forget."

He reached into his pocket once more and watched as her eyes lit up at the site of a black velvet box.

"Open it," he instructed and she did.

"Oh my god," she said pulling out a silver chain with a pink jeweled rose.

"It's your birthstone."

She nodded.

"I know."

He jumped out of his seat.

"Here let me put on for you."

She nodded pulling back her hair as he slipped the chain around her neck and clasped it.

"So," she said, "how does it look?"

"Perfect, like it was made for you."

She smiled.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything."

Spinelli smiled not thinking it customary for the woman to give the man anything and simply shrugged.

"Being with you is gift enough."

She stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder looking at him as they leaned in for yet another kiss before heading back to the dance floor wishing the night would never end and they could stay like that forever.

--

**THE END**

**6 more scenes to go**


	5. Zoo:Animal Magnetism

**Our First Year**

**Ok this is a series of one-shot pieces for the Live Journal community 10 settings.... Each chapter is based and set in a scene prompt and will be about Spinelli and Maxie. I don't own General Hospital and any resemblance to anything else is purely coincidence.**

**--**

_TITLE: Animal Magnetism_

_SETTING: Zoo_

--

_April 2009-_

A sweet spring breeze blew across her bare shoulders as she heard the sound of the car door opening.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet," Maxie Jones asked impatiently thinking about how magical the past six months were with her and Spinelli being an item. He had told her that he had a surprise and it was killing her inside with anticipation, after all he was a true romantic and he was probably taking her to some airstrip where he was using the Quartermaine, or Jacks, or Cassadine, or some other acquaintance's private jet to whisk her off to some undisclosed location.

"Not yet Maximista," he said in a deeply seductive voice which despite the warm spring weather was sending chills down her spine.

"How much longer," she moaned.

He smiled though she couldn't see it promising her it would only be a few minutes and after much protesting she nodded.

--

"Two tickets," she herd him say thinking that perhaps they were flying except that it would be commercial.

A few moments later she felt his hands brush across her face allowing her to lock her pale blue eyes in his deep hazel ones.

"Where here."

Maxie looked around noticing their location was the Port Charles Zoo and pouted.

"The Zoo Spinelli really."

"You sound upset Maximista."

She let out a smile.

"I'm not upset," she said brushing his cheek with her well manicured hand and feeling the light stubble beginning to form on his face, "just well surprised."

Smiling he led her over to the information map...

"Well then at least I did a good job."

She let out a small laugh as he clasped his hands together wanting to know what she wanted to do first.

--

She couldn't believe the amazing time she was having as she made her way from one exhibit to the next holding his hand and listening to him babble on in his sweet way about this animal and the next. She would have never known that the Ocelot was one of three cats that can rotate its ankles 180 degrees so that it can climb down a tree head first or that Tigers are not sociable but may have an amicable relationship with known or related tigers.

Now they were walking toward the petting zoo area and he led her toward where the feed station was.

"Come on."

She rolled his eyes and watched him as he made his way to where a baby goat was and knelt down to pet him.

"Come on Maximista what are you waiting for."

"I am not touching that."

He gave her a look and she smiled.

"Fine but you owe me."

"Deal." and a smile persed across her face as she got down on her knees forgetting the fact that her pale blue Freddericco sundress was getting all mucky.

"Hey there Mr. Goat," she said in a sing song voice as she let it lick her hand.

He smiled as she did this thinking of how beautiful she looked and how lucky he was to have a girlfriend as wonderfully amazing as Maxie Jones.

--

Leaving the petting area they went to wash there hands before making their way past the midway area.

"Spinelli can I ask you something."

"What is it Maxie, do you want popcorn or something cause the Jackal is having a hankering for something...."

"Well I am hungry but no I wasn't going to ask for food."

He grinned

"Well then, what do you want to ask?"

"Damian," she said resting her head on his shoulder, "win me something."

"W-win you something, Maximista just because the academy has improved my coordination I don't think my prowess for carnival games is good."

She pouted.

"Please, you owe me for making me pet that goat."

"I thought you liked it."

"Well after the fact, but still you promised...."

He looked at her and didn't like the sadness in her blue eyes.

"I can only promise you that I can try."

"I can take it," she said clapping and watching him look around at the games finally deciding on the one where you try to knock down milk bottles.

--

Moments later they were both jumping up and down celebrating the fact he won the game.

"See I knew you could do it," she said jumping up and down in his arms watching the smile cross his lips.

"It's because you gave me the confidence," he said as the man handed him a stuffed panda which he promptly handed to her, "Happy six month anniversary."

She smiled and let his lips caress her cheek thinking of how much he changed from being Jason Morgan's scrawny cyber sidekick to being her sweet, self reliant and dare she say sexy police cadet boyfriend.

"Happy Anniversary," she whispered back hugging the bear to her chest before smiling.

"What are you thinking now," he questioned as she laughed and began to sprint away.

"Race you to the monkey house," she shouted back knowing that the past six months were perfect and yet the best was most likely yet to come.

--

**The End**

**How did you like the scene? My Spixie muse has been pretty much non existent...anyway halfway....hope you liked**


	6. Car:Seal of Apporval

**Our First Year**

_Ok this is a series of one-shot pieces for the Live Journal community 10 settings.... Each chapter is based and set in a scene prompt and will be about Spinelli and Maxie. I don't own General Hospital and any resemblance to anything else is purely coincidence._

--

**TITLE: Seal of Aproval**

**SETTING: Car**

--

**May 2009-**

A warm breaze blew across her bare shoulders as she watched as he stood in the motel parking lot holding the car door opened like the gentleman he was.

"Are you sure I look alright," she asked in a paniced voise knowing already what he was going to say.

"You never looked lovlier Maximista," he said placeing a sweet kiss on her cheek as she climbed inside the car and he walked around to the drivers seat.

She smiled as he placed the key in the ignition as butterflys settled in her stomach.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening, that on this early summer afternoon he was actually taking her to meet his Granny, the woman who was the only real family he had left in the world.

She let out a sigh hopeing to god that the aged woman would approve of her dateing her one and only grandson or if she would see through her. She wondered what would of happened if she didn'y like her, would Spinelli dump her sight on seen. It was then a rush of thought took over her.

Flicking off the radio she looked over at him.

"Spinelli may I ask you something."

He smiled looking at him from the corner of his eye while keeping focus on the road ahead of him.

"What is it Maximista."

"Do you wish I were more like Georgie."

He bit his lip thinking that she was over this phase in her life. Letting out a sigh he shook his head.

"Certantly not Maximista, why on earth would you ask this."

She shrugged.

"Because Georgie was perfect and I'm such a...a..."

"Don't say it," he said not wanting to hear her degrade herself any further.

"user."

"Your not a user Maximista."

Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I am...hell I even used you Spinelli. Remember july."

Spinelli nodded knowing full well the events that transpired almost a year ago on Jason's coucg.

"You were hurt Maximista, The dem..Anthony Zacchara threatened your life."

Maxie let out a small half smile wondering what she had done to deserve a guy in her life like the Jackal.

Driving further along she turned to smile at him.

"What," He asked looking at her devious gaze.

"I just thought of something."

"Should I be afraid."

She smiled wider.

"I just realized I will finaly get to know where you grew up, what makes Damian Spinelli tick."

"I'm not that special you will come to realize."

"Well your special to me," she said as they now passed by a street sign reading WELCOME TO OAKFIELD.

"Oh my god Spinelli," she said with excitement in her voice, "where almost there."

He smiled.

"I see now someone isn't nervous about seeking Granny's approval."

"I'm just being good at hideing it," she admitted.

He just nodded.

"Anyway am I realy the first girl you brought to meet her."

"Yes, well besides Lulu but that wasn't realy planned...anyway the Jackal as you know had no real social life outside the cybor world."

Maxie nodded as they turned down a small country road and stopped in front of a small house.

Honking the horn now Maxie watched as an older woman steped outside.

Rolling down the window she watched him begin to talk to her.

"Granny this is Maxie," she heard him say as she watched the woman look at her and smile knowing that this was going to be a pleasant trip afterall.

--

**The End**

**4 more to go...hope you enjoyed**


	7. Graduation:Forever In Blue

**Our First Year**

**Ok this is a series of one-shot pieces for the Live Journal community 10 settings.... Each chapter is based and set in a scene prompt and will be about Spinelli and Maxie. I don't own General Hospital and any resemblance to anything else is purely coincidence.**

**I got this drabble idea for this scene. It's mostly Maxie's POV but I feel it fits**

**--**

**TITLE: Forever In Blue**

**SETTING: Graduation**

**--**

July 2009-

Making her way to the chairs in the park she couldn't help but smile. Today was the day that she had been awaiting since that cool January night when he said he wanted to be a cop. Today he graduated the academy, the star cadet her father the commissioner told her. Watching him stand there dressed in his uniform she began to feel a bit flushed. Sure it could be that it was one of the hottest July's in town history. But as she sat their in the park watching the man she loved graduate she knew it was her weakness. That she loved her men forever to be in blue.


	8. Beach:Sunrise Surprise

**Our First Year**

_Ok this is a series of one-shot pieces for the Live Journal community 10 settings.... Each chapter is based and set in a scene prompt and will be about Spinelli and Maxie. I don't own General Hospital and any resemblance to anything else is purely coincidence. I took creative liberties with Spinelli's Birthday as it's never been mentioned on cannon._

**_Title: Sunrise Surprise_**

**_Setting: Beach_**

**_Aug 2009-_**

It was still dark outside as she stepped outside of Jasper Jacks's beach house with a basket in her hand and a smile crossing her face as she stepped onto the cool sand and made her way to where he was already seated on a large flannel blanket.

Looking up at her he smiled.

"I was beginning to think room servos was going to mess this up."

Maxie smiled as she sat down next to him.

"If they did they would have gotten a letter."

Spinelli nodded knowing that was something his girlfriend would so do.

Girlfriend.

After months that word still sent butterflies to take up residence in his stomach however that one word held some form of magic which transformed him from geeky mob tec guy to respected cop, two totally different ends of the spectrum.

Running a hand through his messy brown bed head he smiled at the situation they were in now.

Maxie being the person she was had decided that despite the fact that he had just recently graduated from the academy that they needed a week of summer fun and so after begging with daddy and her boss Kate Howard's financier well there they were.

Spinelli smiled over to Maxie wondering why on this trip of rest and relaxation she insisted a sunrise picnic.

"So, what did you get anyway?"

Maxie flipped open the basket to revel a tray of fruit and Danish, a carafe of orange juice, a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Fancy," he said as she smiled pouring drinks in the glasses.

"Only the best for your birthday Mian," she purred as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He smacked himself on the face wondering how he could have been so stupid as to forget the very day he came into this most glorious life.

"I can't believe the Jackal forgot...anyway how did you know, I mean this is my third birthday I've celebrated here in Port Charles and I'm surprised....."

Maxie simply smiled thinking that the first year he was in town Jason and Lulu were his only friends, the former wrapped up in god knows what while the latter was involved with Logan Hayes. The next year well it was the Russians preoccupying things.

"That I knew...I knew last year and I was stupid to not say anything."

"Well you are greatly making it up to me now aren't you?"

She smiled as she picked up a strawberry from the tray.

"Allow me," he said feeding it to her with more ease then he had back on Valentines Day. Of coarse this was do to some practice.

She allowed the juice to flow down her throat sending a euphoric sense throughout her body.

It was then the sun began to rise as Spinelli picked up his glass.

"To a happy Birthday," he said smiling.

She clicked her glass against his before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday."

-

**End Scene**


	9. Basement: Dress You Up In My Love

_**Our First Year**_

_Ok this is a series of one-shot pieces for the Live Journal community 10 settings.... Each chapter is based and set in a scene prompt and will be about Spinelli and Maxie. I don't own General Hospital and any resemblance to anything else is purely coincidence._

**TITLE: Dress You Up In My Love**

**SETTING: Basement**

_September 2009-_

"Locked, what do you mean locked," Maxie Jones said as her boyfriend's gaze met hers.

Damian Spinelli placed his hands by his side and let out a sigh.

"I mean that it won't open, I guess it's some kind of security thing or something."

"Well then can you do something?"

Looking around the dim basement storeroom of the Metro Court Hotel he ran a hand through his shortened brown hair and let out a small shrug.

"What do you suppose I do my heart it's not like the good old days when I was a mere cyber assassin and my laptop was practically a fifth appendage."

Maxie nodded noticing that he didn't have his messenger bag with him.

Trying to change the subject she tossed her blonde hair which was now grown to below her shoulders.

"I don't know why Kate insists on holding the cloths for tomorrows shoot down here anyway, the musty air can't be good for the fabrics it just can't."

He just shook his head as she talked. Truth be told he still didn't know that much about fashion except that when he was off duty which he was at the moment he was defiantly dressing much better. That particular afternoon he had on a pair of jeans and a vintage rock t-shirt that was clinging to his well toned body.

"I'm not going to panic," Maxie said after a brief silence, "No, I will not panic; Kate will see that the cloths aren't delivered and when she calls my cell and gets no answer."

"And why would she..." he paused and nodded remembering that there was no reception down there, "Gotcha go on Maximista."

"Well, when Kate doesn't see us or the cloths and my phone goes to voice mail first she'll mumble that I'm incompetent or something before she, or Lulu or someone comes down here to get the cloths and then we are rescued."

"Seemed like you got it all figured out."

Maxie nodded.

"I do Mian; in fact I even have a way we can pass the time."

He gave her a devilish grin as he placed a hand on her shoulder and began to pull at the sweater covering her otherwise bare shoulders.

Maxie however shrugged back.

"I wasn't thinking that but before you doubt your prowess at love making it's not that I don't want wild passionate basement sex right now it's just that it would be my luck that as soon as we are climaxing the door will open and total embarrassment."

Spinelli nodded as he remembered Maxie telling him about some of her past experiences including her first time being broadcast over the internet and how one time Mac found her and Cooper in the hospital supply closet, she being restrained with cuffs at the time.

"Well then what prey tell is your plan."

Maxie grinned pointing to the garment bag.

"I kind of thought ..."

"So you're worried about Kate catching us in the act but not in the sacred cloths."

She let out a laugh as she nodded.

"Something like that, anyway come on it will be fun."

"Fun, yea right, and besides you know I'm not a perfect 41 regular."

"You might not be a 41 regular but you are perfect none the less."

He gave her a sweet grin.

"Thanks," he said blushing a bit as she handed him the bag and he unzipped it. "Um, I think there is a problem."

"Crap, are there moth balls or something, I knew Kate needed a place for the cloths to breath, god she better not fire me for...."

"No, the clothing is in mint condition it's just...well."

Spinelli rolled his eyes pulling out a skimpy emerald green dress.

"I told you this would be fun."

"Fun for you maybe, I am not dressing in drag."

"Please Mian," she begged making the same pout she made when she conned him into winning her that panda bear she loved so much."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone."

"I promise," she said as her fingers were crossed behind her back.

--

"Nice legs," she said a few minutes later as she snapped a photo with her phone.

"I thought you said the phone didn't work."

"The camera still does."

"You promised you wouldn't tell..."

"I never said show, and I'd only show Lulu and maybe Johnny...and Milo...perhaps..."

"I hate you."

"Try to be more convincing when you say it."

He took a step forward trying to grab the phone but she pulled it back just as the door opened and Kate stood at the top of the stairs gawking at the two lovebirds.

"Mr. Spinelli."

His face turned a million shades of red.

"Kate...it's not...no...It's not what you think."

"Take it off...now."

Spinelli nodded stripping down to his boxers as Kate snapped up the dress and the bag before looking at Maxie.

"Am I fired," Maxie asked.

"You should be, but your too good a worker, HOWEVER if this dress is stretched out one inch then pack your desk."

Maxie nodded as Kate headed up the stairs while her and Spinelli (who was still in his boxers though his shit had been put back on) trailed after her.

"Delete that picture," he mumbled.

"Not a chance," she replied as they both went into a giggle fit knowing that this chapter of their lives would defiantly need a retelling.

--

The End

Love it or hate it I'm just glad to get another scene out...one more left..


	10. Bathroom: The Lucky Ones

**Our First Year**

_Ok this is a series of one-shot pieces for the Live Journal community 10 settings.... Each chapter is based and set in a scene prompt and will be about Spinelli and Maxie. I don't own General Hospital and any resemblance to anything else is purely coincidence._

**TITLE: The Lucky Ones**

**SETTING: Bathroom**

_October 2009 –_

He entered the small apartment that she lived in and to which he had a key in hopes to give her a surprise as not only was this day her birthday but it was the anniversary of them becoming officially a couple. He could still picture her standing in the center of Catacomb, the yellow spandex of her costume hugging her every curve as he gave her a seductive glance while dressed in the Victorian Style Vampire Costume that Sam McCall helped him to pick out. Holding a single rose in his hand he had the moment planed out however seeing the glow of the bathrooms light he instantly knew something as up.

Her knees were on the tile floor as she swallowed taking in the nasty taste in her mouth. This was supposed to be a happy day, one for celebration and yet she was....she was...

Her thought process froze as she leaned over the toilet feeling a gentle hand hold back her hair as she vomited into the porcelain bowl.

Looking up into Spinelli's eyes a sad smile crossed her lips.

"Tainted Sushi," she simply said as he tried not to laugh thinking about how the previous evening Federico came to the Chuckles insisting he took the blonde out for Sushi even though the only place in town for that wasn't in the best part of town.

"Didn't the Jackal warn you that the Sushi Bar was in a bad side of town and that you and your friend were better off having California Rolls at the Metro Court?"

She nodded as she placed her elbows on her lap and rested her head in her hands as Spinelli knelt down beside her.

"I ruined everything Spinelli, I told you if I stayed with you long enough I would."

"You didn't ruin anything Maximista."

It was then that she looked over at his nice suit and looked down at her off white wrinkled slip.

"I'm sure you had some big plans for us this being my birthday and our anniversary and..."

"Shh," he said running his hand through her matted hair, "we could be at some fancy French Restaurant Downtown or on your bed watching horror movies and it would be perfect.

She looked up into his soft hazel eyes with her blue ones and let out a laugh.

"How in the world did I ever get so lucky as to land a perfect guy like you?"

Gently stroking her cheek he shook his head.

"It is I who am the lucky one, you have truly changed my life and for the better and to that I am truly blessed."

Her borrowed heart melted at his sweet words as her eyes gently moved toward where her shower stood across the room.

"I need to wash up and don't think I can stand on my own."

"Do you want me to carry you to the bathtub?"

Maxie nodded as he lifted her tiny figure and placed her into the tub.

After gently undressing her he flipped on the water and began to wash her hair flashing back to all the moments that marked their first year. Catacomb on that first date, the hospital's Christmas Party when they finally came out publicly as a couple to Mac, the time at the PCPD where he decided that he'd join the Police Academy, that first Valentines at the Metro Court where he held her in his arms on the dance floor, the time at the zoo when he surprised himself with his own talents and won his Maximista that stupid Panda that she wanted, him introducing her to Granny, graduating the academy, the sunrise beach picnic on his Birthday, and most recently the time in the Metro Court basement where she used her charms to make him dress in drag, couture drag no less.

All these things happened in a year that were memories he planed to treasure. And in the moment as he watched his girlfriend so peaceful and relaxed he wondered what many memories the next year would have in store for them.

--

**Fin**

**I hope you liked this series. I'm pondering that if my Spixie muse comes back in full force down the road if I'll take one of the other settings sets and create a companion piece to this.**


End file.
